Graphite reinforced laminated structures are well known and they provide a high strength-to-weight ratio to the structure. These fibers are being used more and more as structures for aircraft due to this high strength-to-weight ratio. However, graphite fibers present a problem in aircraft use as graphite, when physically contacted by or electrically coupled to aluminum, causes corrosion.
Aluminum fasteners are extensively used in aircraft, and all types of metal fasteners provide an electrical circuit that could electrically couple graphite containing laminates to aluminum aircraft structure.